The Rise of the Jungle Animals, Here comes Wild Prime (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Rise of the Jungle Animals, Here comes Wild Prime. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Wendy Corduroy: (voice over) The Rise of the Jungle Animals, Here comes Wild Prime! The episode begins with Kai and the others, they came to see thier mentors, the Sacred Animal Gaurdians. Kai Benson: We cam as soon as you summon us, Quail. Quail: Rangers, there's a great evil coming our way. Mane: It may not be Lord Grevix, but it was something more darker than him. Alice Fanning: Like who? Fang: We don't know, but we'll need all the help we can take. So, Kai and his friends set out to find any new allies to get help from. Meanwhile at the Jolly Roger, Captain Emmett and his crew were sailing through the Grand Line. Captain Emmett: Arr! Nothing like a good day for some smooth sailing. (to Marine) am I right, My first mate? Marine the Raccoon: I couldn't agree more, Captain! Dipper Pines: So, how close are we to find One Piece? Nina Vincent: ???, ???. Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5